Four Kisses
by pluviophile
Summary: Tobias and Tris are happily married and are ecstatic when they find out Tris is pregnant... Then Tobias is stationed in Afghanistan. But when her husband is reported missing, Tris will go to extreme lengths to bring him home.. Even if that means going to Afghanistan to find him herself... *AU AH*


****I don't own the characters of The Divergent Trilogy or plot line at all. All rights go to Veronica Roth. I'm borrowing the characters and will return them safely. The story line of this fanfiction belongs to pluviophile 2013, and please do not recopy or take idea without asking.****

_Author's Note: Hi there! I know, the unfamiliarity of me must be rather confusing for I am stepping into a new fandom. I'm a bit nervous so if you could let know what you think about my story by viewing (preferably RE-viewing, favoriting, alerting) then I will be absolutely delighted._

_Very *AU* modern times. _

**IMPORTANT: Yes, I realize that this says the story is 'updated', and that is kind of true. I switched the perspective to first person.**

Tris:

At first I think the soft murmur is a whisper. But then again, I've been delusional these days from lack of sleep and what not. It's probably nothing, but I sit up anyways, stretching. My muscles are sore and ache and scream at me, and my mind yells for me to go back to bed. Going back to sleep is the last thing on my mind.

I blink a few times, my eyes easily adjusting to the darkness.

I'm still in my purple-walled, messy room. Nothing looks out of the sort; the night stand is in place, the posters of bands and movies I don't even like anymore are still on my wall. My eyes trail around the room, and my heart skips a beat, and I stifle a short gasp.

Tobias. He stands over by my wall, leaning against it, his arms crossed across his chest as he watches me, dark blue eyes shining dimly. A small smile plays easily at the corners of his lips, and he stands back a bit, drawing himself to full height. Because of this, I can see how his muscles expand and contract as he shifts position slightly, his black t-shirt straining against him. He continues to smirk at me, but then his grin widens so it spreads across his face easily like butter on bread.

It takes me a millisecond to leap from my bed and into his arms, snuggling into the crook of his neck and breathing in the beloved scent of his sweat and tears and everything Tobias. I feel his arms encircle me in an instant, squeezing me, but I don't say anything as the tears continually rush down my face. It feels like a lifetime since I last seen him.

"Hello, Tris," Tobias says, his voice a low murmur. It rumbles through his chest more like a growl, but I still understand. I always understand. His fingers make their way to my hair as he toys with a lock of it. My hair is long, reaching maybe halfway down my back. With this, Tobias rests his chin on my scalp as I continue to hug him back with such ferocity, he almost falls over. I instinctively nuzzle my face in his chest as he talks to me and holds me, our hearts beating in perfect and fast and frantic unison.

"Tobias." To me, my voice almost sounds barely audible, but I know he heard me. "I've missed you so much." I move closer to him so there's absolutely no space between our bodies as he rocks me gently from side to side. His actions tell me everything: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you so much, I love you, and I miss you too…

My grip tightens on him, as if I was afraid to loosen my grip and then, he would disappear. That can't happen. Not now. We stay like that for awhile, in each other's arms in perfect silence for what seems like years. No words are said as we hold each other before Tobias reluctantly pulls back with a short sigh. His blue eyes are tortured as I look up at him, and he leans forward and presses a kiss to my lips then to my nose.

"I gotta go," he whispers to me. _I gotta go… _I hate those three words. Horrified, I pull back slightly, shaking my head back and forth. Maybe if I shake my head no long enough, it'll be okay. Who am I kidding? It's never okay. I shake my head continually, the lump in the back of my throat building up. _Don't cry…_

"Y-You c-c-can't," I whisper pleadingly, grabbing the front of his thin shirt, my fingers digging into the fabric. He sighs, tracing light patterns on my back, but even the gentlest touch makes me shiver. _Tobias…_ He clutches me closer as he whispers in my ear, trying to do everything in his power to make me feel better— to relieve the pain.

"I have to." His voice chokes off at the end. I breathe in deeply, swallowing the tears before I peer back up at Tobias. He's staring out into space, and his blue eyes are shining. I look away. "Okay… I gotta go."

"Talk to you tomorrow?" I ask. My voice is small. I can't speak louder otherwise I'll burst into tears. I force a weak smile on my face, but I know Tobias sees right through it. He gives me a timid smile and a nod of his head.

"Of course Tris." His blue eyes place with adoration for me as he plants a gentle, loving kiss to my forehead. His lips linger there for awhile longer, hot and firm against my skin.

The reason why Tobias loves me as much as he does is unfathomable. I'm plain, short and 'desirable' is definitely not used to describe me. I'm lean and skinny and narrow, built like a bird.

Tobias's fingers on the hem of my shirt distract me momentarily, and I watch, blushing slightly as he trails my white tank top up so my stomach pokes out. He looks at it adoringly before caressing it lightly. "Bye baby. Daddy loves you." His free hand travels to my lower back. He presses four kisses to my stomach, and I'm pretty sure my stomach jolts and twists and turns at his actions. After a short amount of time, I find my voice.

"I get butterflies every time you do that," I say quietly, glancing up at him. Tobias smiles at me, running a hand through his hair.

"Sleep well, Tris."

"I'll never sleep well until you come home. Stay safe," I mumble to him as I entwine our fingers together, planting six kisses on his knuckles.

That's the last thing I see before I spiral into the darkness and wake with a start, tears streaming down my face as I peer around wildly. Tobias is nowhere in sight. I cry for a moment, silent tears so I don't wake anyone else before sniffling, rubbing my stomach. "Mommy's got you," I whisper. I blink into the darkness, a pang of loneliness coursing through me. It was just a dream like every other day. Tobias is still in Afghanistan, and I'm still here. Alone, but I'm not alone, I have our baby. "And Daddy loves you too. Be brave."


End file.
